I See You Dancing Like a Star
by kiniyakkii
Summary: Sakura hands over her Staff, and makes a promise.


**Title:** I See You Dancing like a Star

**Summary:** Sakura hands over her Staff, and makes a promise.

00000

**1.**

_"Take this. It's a very precious thing to you, isn't it? Even without the Staff, the Cards will still be right here with me. I believe in them. So you, too, should believe. Because no matter how your life may have begun, you are still you. Your happiness is the happiness of the people who are precious to you. So always believe… in yourself, and in the people you love. That everyone will be all right. For sure!"_

**2.**

Sakura watches the world around her fade, the pink-tinted white of the shared dream between her and her other-self disappearing under the black ink of _not_, like a bottle of darkness pouring over a watercolor painting. There is a part of her that wonders and fears what will happen to the rose-colored world as it slips into nothingness.

**3.**

It is Touya-and-Yukito and Cerberus who wake her up, eyes scanning her, worriedly, hands brushing over her, magic pulling at fatigue, and Sakura can once again feel that _age_ that is far beyond anything she has ever felt between Touya-and-Yukito. She belatedly realizes that she is crying, and rubs at her eyes, staining pyjama sleeves with salt-and-water tears. The rose-pink of her shirt is now dark, as if shadowed.

**4.**

Touya is the one who demands (always Touya, and the others wish they had his bluntness to do the same) what Sakura was doing, broadcasting _that-is-her_ so loudly that it is only careful application of Touya-and-Yukito's magic that stops everything malicious from attacking her in her defenseless state. Sakura wonders what they are speaking of before the remainder of that not-dream returns.

**5.**

She tells them what she has done, what she has vowed to do, and she waits in anticipation as Touya-and-Yukito share a long look with Cerberus over her head. It is a loud silence, and when Yukito (no Yue, no _moon_ which she has come to associate with the ocher-eyed man, although he was definitely there during the shared glance) places a hand on her head, Sakura looks up in surprise. Then the moment is lost when Cerberus tackles her, praising her sheer amount of _guts_ and all three promise to follow her until her promise is complete.

**6.**

Sakura looks at Touya-and-Yukito and thinks of the Touya-and-Yukito she occasionally sees in the other worlds, and what _her_ Touya-and-Yukito have gone through to get _here_ in this one and makes a silent promise to allow herself to die much sooner than she had planned. It would do no good to keep them from moving on.

**7.**

The world _shifts_, and after Sakura recovers after the small bout of vertigo, she knows that what she handed the Staff over for is being accomplished.

**8.**

A month later, and Syaoran and Tomoyo realize that she is doing something. It would have taken less, but Sakura and Touya-and-Yukito and her Guardians and her Cards have made the conscious effort to withhold everything that they have been doing as not to worry anyone (no one before has attempted this). Syaoran taps her on the head, and Tomoyo tells her in so many words that she is an idiot.

**9.**

In a dream, a remnant of years past arrives in a flurry of black not-butterflies and sparks and _energy_ that Sakura can't help but liken to a meteor storm. _Naïve child-star._ A searing pain enters Sakura, like her veins are being filled with _fire_ and it is like breathing in a reverse-eclipse. But she is nothing if not stubborn and she forces that power to succumb to her.

**10.**

When she wakes, the world is the same, yet not. Her eyes open, and the Cards are no longer Cards, but sparks of _energy-magic-not-here-there-yet-like-so_ and she cannot see, not yet, but Sakura's eyes are peppered with darker green specks. They will be likened to _stars_.

**11.**

It only takes a couple of days for Sakura to complete her task, to completely stabilize the not-world in the Sakura Book, to bind the Sparks, and to place her Guardians as Watchers. Once that is done, she dances through the halls, and in the eyes of the world, she is glowing, as she leaves trails of pink-patterned gold. In another day, she will place binds upon herself and Syaoran and Tomoyo and Touya-and-Yukito, binding them until their natural life runs out. But for now, she laughs and the not-world laughs right along with her.

**12.**

_"Welcome to Wishing Well. How may we be of service?"_

**13.**

_** end**_

0o0

This story comes from a full-length crossover (that included, but was not limited to: Cardcaptor Sakura, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fruits Basket, and Axis Powers Hetalia) where Sakura, after handing her Star Staff to her other, older self of TRC she creates a small pocket dimension where she can grant wishes, keep secrets, and generally help those in need.

It's not unlike Yuuko's shop (I had a snippet where Sakura was inadvertently the one who inspired Clow to combine Eastern and Western magic, as well as naming Maru and Moro in a time-travel act hidden as a dream) but rather than having an equal price, Sakura completely converted her power to that of a _wishing star_ (which is shown in the ninth part) that boosts her magic so exponentially that she is practically immune to the effects of a lopsided price-wish range.

The Touya-and-Yukito and Sakura promising herself to end _her_ natural life was inspired by a fanfiction in which, like Sakura and Syaoran are always together in worlds, so are Touya and Yukito, and there is a _reason_ that Yukito thought that _he_ was the false form. The story is _What Goes Around_ by _Zeioinia aka Disturbed_.

Also- the first paragraph, which is entirely italicized, was taken from the TRC manga. It's from when CCS-Sakura was handing over the Staff to TRC-Sakura.


End file.
